Nonsense speaker
W Skrócie♥ Wstęp♥ Siemaneczko! nie jestem dobra w przedstawianiu wstępu dlatego nie zrażajcie się ! .....prooooszęęęę Co noc ten sam sen .... zaczęło się to od początku roku .... Sen o pustce ..., a w nim ja i tajemnicze osoby .... Ich sylwetki rozmazane, głowy czarne..... potem to samo czyli , płatki wiśni ... upadam i znów historia się powtarza .... potem ciemność i błagalne głosy "wybacz mi!", "przepraszam!". Następnie ciemność ... idę przed siebie widzę światło i zwykle gdy jestem blisko budzi mnie budzik.. ♥ Ai: W końcu! - zaczęłam się przeciągać w lewo i prawo. Iri: Ai? Masz czas? - Momencik, przedstawię się, jestem Ai White uczennica 1A liceum. Ta ruda dziewucha obok mnie to Iris, moja koleżanka, chodzę z nią i innymi paniami do klasy... Chwilę! Zapomniałam o chłopakach. W klasie jest, jak to Iris mówi, 5 przystojniaków z którymi osobiście nic a nic nie gadałam, w sumie nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek porozmawiam dłużej niż minutę. Reprezentowane typki to: bliźniacy Thompson, Lysander Lefto, Kastiel Gakuho, Kentin Zente. Chyba tyle, wracamy do Iris. Iri: Ai? Masz czas? Ai: Hymph... Tak mam, a co ? Iri: Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.... Wiem, że będziesz zła, ale muszę odwołać babski wieczór, bo...Mam próbe z klubem i... Ai: W porządku..! Możesz iść... Iri: Naprawdę?! Dzięki! Papatki!!! - Pocieszna dziewczyna... Wygląda tak słodko jak się uśmiecha i cieszy ;3 No to, dziś mam wolny wieczór... A teraz dyżur po zajęciach... Zobaczmy: Thompson Alexy i Amin, White Ai i Kentin Zente, gdzie oni są, że też muszę mieć dyżury z facetami... Huph? Ktoś woła?... ?: Jest tu ktoś, halooo? Ai: Ja jestem... kto mówi? ?: Lysander z 1a. Ai: Po co przyszedłeś? Nie masz dyżuru. Lys: Przyszedłem za Kentina... Ai: Aha... - W sumie nie wiem po co go o to pytałam... Ech - Wiesz może gdzie jest reszta? Lys: Reszta? Ai: No i zapomniałam... No tak bliźniacy Thompson są chorzy, czyli wychodzi na to, że sprzątamy sami... - wzięłam miotłę i zaczęłam zamiatać.... Lys: Nigdy z tobą nie rozmawiałem... jesteś nowa ? Ai: Nowa w sensie? Lys :Cała klasa chodziła do tego samego gimnazjum... Ai: Iris mi o tym mówiła... Wychodzi na to, że tak jestem nowa.... Lys : *zamyślony* Ai: To sprzątasz ze mną czy stoisz jak ten słup...? Lys: Ymmm... A tak, przepraszam... Ai: Spoko... Jestem przyzwyczajona do samotnego sprzątania.... Lys : Ale każdy sprząta raz na 2 miesiące..... Ai: Ja jestem inna, zostaje codziennie sprzątać, bo innym się po prostu nie chce ... Lys: Aha, rozumiem... Teraz już nie sprzątasz sama...- Uśmiechnął się ... Tak delikatnie ... Pierwszy raz widzę uśmiech kogoś innego niż Iris.... Ai: Całe szczęście! Wysprzątaliśmy... Lys: Ja już będe się zbierał.... Ai: Acha... Lys: Do zobaczenia! Ai: ... Do zo... baczenia ? - Pierwszy raz tak się czuję... To takie dziwne uczucie..- No nic, będę się zbierała. Ai: Mamooo! Idę na spacer! Ma: Dobrze, tylko powiedz temu spacerowi, żeby nie trzymał cię za długo ! Ai: Mamo! - usmiechnięta wyszłam z domu i poszłam w stronę parku. To teraz gdzie mam iść... Ech, może się nie zgubię... Umm... pójdę gdzie wiatr poniesie. Ciekawe dlaczego Lysander był dla mnie taki miły... Ech... Ai: Jakie piękne drzewo wiśnii! - stałam i patrzyłam się na spadające kwiaty i płatki uroczego drzewa... ?: Wiedziałaś, że płatki z drzewa wiśnii spadają 5 centymetrów na sekundę ? Ai : Humph? - Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam gospodarza naszej klasy - N-Nataniel ? Nat: Bingo! - zaczął się podśmiechiwać... Ja za to uśmiechnełam sie pod nosem tak ,żeby nie zauważył. - Kwiaty o tej porze roku są niespotykane, nieprawdaż ? Ai: Tak, a to, że są niespotykane czyni je jeszcze piękniejszymi. Nat: W sumie, jak nad tym pomyśleć, to wyglądaja jak śnieg w ciepłe dni. Ai: Piękne, to dlatego tak bardzo je kocham - Zaczęłam mruczeć pod nosem, co Nataniel usłyszał. Nat: Czyli lubisz kwiaty wiśnii... przydatna informacja. Ai: Jeszcze wiele o mnie nie wiesz... Nat: Ach, tak? - Nie przyglądałam się mu wcześniej, ale ma takie piękne oczy i złote włosy... Zdałam sobie sprawę, że patrzę mu w ocz ... I to tak dłuuugoooo, że spaliłam buraka i wyglądałam jak zachód słońca w tle... Nat: Och, przepraszam, ale nie wiedziałem, że patrząc na ciebie wprawię cię w zakłopotanie - zrobił sie lekko rumiany. Ai: Ummm... Nic się nie stało ... - Spojrzałam na coraz to ciemniejsze niebo - Przepraszam, ale muszę wracać ... Nat: Rozumiem - nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszyłam w drogę - P-Poczekaj! Odprowadzę cię ! Ai: No to chodź - usmiechnęłam sie serdecznie. Nataniel odprowadził mnie pod dom. Na szczęście mama go nie zauważyła ... Weszłam do domu, zjadłam kolację, wzięłam prysznic i poszłam spać. Jak lubię angielski tak nie lubię gegry.... w ogóle po co się tego uczyć? Iri: *szepcze*Ai.... Ai.... Ai: *szepcze* Powiesz mi po lekcajch. Na zajęciach nie mogłam się skupić .... Tak mnie ciekawi, czemu Nataniel był przy wiśnii... eee..to.. Ai : Iris, coś ode mnie chciałaś? Iri: Znasz Lysa ? Jest jednym z przystojniaków..... Ai : Tak znam ..... - zanim cos dopowiedziałam to mi przerwała... Iri: Coś się stało? Kłótnia czy co ? Ai: Nie.. nic .... - Kobieto przestań owijać w bawełne noooo :/ - To powiesz o co chodzi ? Iri: On, Lys się ciągle ... CIĄGLE na ciebie patrzył! Ai: Yhym, to tyle ? Iri: N-Nie do końca.... To samo miał Nat Ai: Aha, rozumiem ..... Ufffff.... Dzisiaj nie poszłam sprzątać bo 'wyjątkowo' mnie o to nie prosili... Dodatkowo rodzice gdzieś pojechali, chyba na delegację ... Happy week ! ... Powinnam już wyjść z klasy... ?:Ai, pooooczeeekaj! - ten głos, Lysander? Ai: Tak, Lysandrze ?- powiedziałam nie odwracając się Lys: Obraziłaś się ? Ai: Ja? Nieeee.... Lys: Nie będę owijał ... Czy chciałabyś ... Czy poszłabyś na mój koncert w ten piątek? Ai: Ja.... Sama nie wiem ..... Lys: Nie zmuszam cię.... - Patrzy na mnie z taką nutką... Ymmm... Smutku...? Nie wiem, czemu kojarzy mi się to z takimi szczeniakami.... Ai: W sumie... Czemu nie ... - Uśmiechnał się, a ja zaczęłam sie oddalać Lys: Odprowadzę cię! - Zatrzymałam się i czekałam, aż dojdzie. CAŁĄ drogę gadaliśmy o pierdołach i o sobie, aż w końcu doszlyśmy do mojego 'kochanego' domku. Zanim coś powiedział dałam mu znak pożegnania i puściłam oczko.... No i, oczywiście, weszłam do mieszkania... Za 30 minut koncert..... Ubrałam się w miętową, obcisłą sukienkę do połowy ud, miętowe koturny i kilka czarnych akcesoriów. Spojrzałam na zegarek, była 21:16. Lysander powinien zaraz być... O, to napewno on. Otworzyłam drzwi i zobaczyłam wysokiego, czerwonowłosego chłopaka o czarnych oczach. Przez chwilę mnie lustrował. ?: Ty jesteś ta Ai White ? Ai: Ummm... Tak... Mogę wiedzieć, z kim rozmawiam? ?: Kastiel jestem... - Po kilku minutach odpowiedział - I przyszedłem po Ciebie, bo Lysander nie dał rady.... Ai: Skąd mam mieć pewność, że to prawda? - Chwile grzebał i wyciągnął telefon. Trochę w nim szperał i okazało się, że dzwoni do Lysandra. Odebrał. Chłopak dał rozmowe na głośnik Lys: Co się stało? Gdzie jesteś? Jest z tobą Ai ? Kas: Mamy problem, twoja dziewczyna mi nie ufa... Lys: Moja d-dziewczyna ? Ai to moja koleżanka, w każdym razie podaj mi ją. Kas: Ona to wszystko słyszy, jesteś na głośniku, możesz do niej mówić. Lys: Ai, Kastiel to mój przyjaciel. Poprosiłem go , żeby po ciebie przyjechał. Możesz mu ufać - Po tych słowach się rozłączył. Kas: To jak....- Zanim coś dalej powiedział przerwałam mu Ai: Zamknij się! Nie znam cię! Nie moja wina , że pojawiłeś się znikąd i powiedziałeś, że Lysander kazał ci przyjechać po mnie! - Zrobiłam się czerwona ze złości i bulwersu. Kas: Schowaj pazurki, kotku...To jak, jedziemy ?- Popatrzyłam na niego z miną w stylu "Serio, gościu"? Przecież po to po mnie przyjechałeś, nie?.... Zaprowadził mnie do swojego BMW. Dojechaliśmy do klubu. Chciałam już iść,ale... Kastiel mnie zatrzymał. Kas: Spokojnie, gdzie się tak spieszysz? Ai: Chcę uciec jak najdalej od ciebie. Kas: Spoko, tylko jest mały problem... Nie znasz klubu ani kogoś, oprócz mni , kto w razie czego cię obroni..Tak więc, musisz być ze mną. I tak się stało, musiałam zawsze być przy nim, bo jak zaczynałam uciekać, to zawsze się gubiłam lub powodowałam zaczepki. Przez cały wieczór też nie rozmawiałam z Lysandrem, bo albo go koledzy z grupy wołali, albo ktoś prosił go o autograf. Nawet nie zdążyłam mu pogratulować udanego koncertu i podziękować za zaproszenie... Gdy wróciłam do mieszkania... Od razu zasnęłam na kanapie. Ode mnie Przepraszam wszystkie fanki Kastiela, które go kochają za niegrzeczną Ai ♥ Do zoba. Dom Ai, godzina 13.00 Jest weekend, a ja nic nie robię... Ech. Jest dopiero 13 po południu... DING DONG Ech? Nikogo nie zapraszałam... Och! Pewnie to do mamy... Ai: Mamo! Ktoś do ciebie! Ma: Do mnie? Jesteś pewna ? Nikogo nie... Pójdę zobaczyć, kto to... Ai: *Mówi sama do siebie* Ciekawe, kto to...? Perspektywa mamy ?: Dzień dobry... Pani? Ma: Dzień dobry... co pana tu sprowadza? ?: Jest Ai? Ma: Ach, ty do Ai.. Proszę, wejdź do środka Perspektywa Ai Słyszałam kroki w moją stronę... Nie obchodziło mnie już, kto to... i co chce od mamy, dlatego poszłam do pokoju i położyłam się na łóżku. Usłyszałam, że ktoś otwiera drzwi do mojego pokoju, ale ani mi się śniło patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Nie otwierałam oczu. Poczułam czyjąś rękę na moich plecach ... Po chwili poczułam jak czyjaś twarz się do mnie zbliża. ?:Pobudka śpiochu... - Zdecydowanie po tym ciepłym głosie wiedziałam, że to chłopak, ale nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że ujrzę... Ai: K-Kastiel?! Kas: Nie, święty Walenty... Tęskniłaś? Ai: C-Co ty robisz w moim domu?!- powiedziałam to tak szybko, że miałam wrażenie, że nie zrozumie. Nagle zaczął zbliżać się do mnie niebezpiecznie blisko... Kas: Przyszedłem po moją zapłatę w naturze za ostatni koncert - zbliżał się coraz bliżej, i bliżej, zrobiłam się cała czerwona - Ej wyluzuj... Jesteś czerwona, jak moje włosy... Jak się nie postarasz zaspokoić moich wymagań co do spłacenia długu too...- serce zaczęło mi bić coraz szybciej, i szybciej- Żartowałem, naprawdę myślałaś, że po to tu przyszedłem? - teraz to naprawdę się zezłościłam. Nie myśląc, przywaliłam mu z lewego sierpowego. Kas: To bolało... Aż tak na to zasłużyłem? - popatrzyłam na niego i westchnełam Ai: Po co przylazłeś głąbie? Ale teraz na poważnie.. Kas: Przyszedłem... Dostałem dwa bilety na nowo otwartą pływalnię i pomyślałem, że... - wtrąciłam mu się w zdanie. Ai: Nie ma mowy... Po tym co zrobiłeś... Kas: Na żartach się nie znasz... - Udał minę urażonego.. Ai: Jak mnie przeprosisz... To może. Kas: Chyba cię coś! - Szybkim ruchem pociągnął mnie ku wyjściu... Przez chwilę się szarpałam, ale Kastiel był zbyt silny. Ai: Dobra zrozumiałam noo.. P-Pójdę... Tylko proszę, puść... Mnie, bo to boli...- Jego silne dłonie delikatnie mnie puściły ... Ubrałam się i spakowałam, wtedy poszliśmy w ciszy do pływalni... W pływalni Przebrałam się i opłukałam lekko swoje ciało po czym wyszłam na pływalnię. Kastiel już na mnie czekał... Przez chwilę mnie lustrował po czym szyderczo się uśmiechając podchodził coraz bliżej... Był (znowu -.-) tak blisko... Kas: To idziemy , czy dalej będziesz czekała aż cię skomplementuje ? - Ręka zaczęła mnie świerzbić... Co on sobie ***** myśli?! Bez słowa odeszłam w stronę wejścia do basenu. Nie przypuszczałam, że będą tam tak wąskie schodki i się poślizgnęłam, ale "ktoś" mnie złapał... Kas:Uważaj trochę... Ja cię tu sprowadziłem i jestem odpowiedzialny za twoje bezpieczeństwo... Dlatego u-uważaj trochę... - Po tych słowach trochę, ale tylko trochę się zarumieniłam... Ai: Dziękuję - powiedziałam szybko i wtuliłam się w jego tors. Reszta czasu przebiegła dość szybko. Śmialiśmy się i przy tym chlapaliśmy... Potem odprowadził mnie do domu. Ai : Dziękuje za ten dzień... Do zobaczenia! - Powiedziałam półgłosem po czym weszłam do mieszkania. Dom Ai, godzina 13.00 Jest weekend, a ja nic nie robię... Ech. Jest dopiero 13 po południu... DING DONG Edytuj Ech? Nikogo nie zapraszałam... Och! Pewnie to do mamy... Ai: Mamo! Ktoś do ciebie! Ma: Do mnie? Jesteś pewna ? Nikogo nie... Pójdę zobaczyć, kto to... Ai: *Mówi sama do siebie* Ciekawe, kto to... Perspektywa mamy ?: Dzień dobry... Pani? Ma: Dzień dobry ... Co pana tu sprowadza? ?: Jest Ai? Ma: Ach, ty do Ai... Proszę, wejdź do środka. Perspektywa Ai Słyszałam kroki w moją stronę... Nie obchodziło mnie już, kto to... I co chce od mamy, dlatego poszłam do pokoju i położyłam się na łóżku. Usłyszałam, że ktoś otwiera drzwi do mojego pokoju, ale ani mi się śniło patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Nie otwierałam oczu. Poczułam czyjąś rękę na moich plecach ... Po chwili poczułam jak czyjaś twarz się do mnie zbliża. ?:Pobudka, śpiochu... - Zdecydowanie po tym ciepłym głosie wiedziałam, że to chłopak, ale nigdy nie spodziewałam się , że ujrzę... Ai: N-Nataniel ?! Nat: No cześć! Ai: Skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam? Nat: Niechcący zobaczyłem to w twoich aktach? Ai: Nataniel! - Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko... Lekko się zarumieniłam - W każdym razie po co przyszedłeś? - Nat zaczął się rumienić i po chwili namysłu powiedział: Nat: No, bo wiesz... Czy chciałabyś ... Się ze mną przejść do... Bo dostałem bilety do kina i czy ty...- przerwałam mu. Ai: Na co? Nat: Horror - kryminał... Ai: Brzmi nieżle... - uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko... Nat: Jeśli nie chcesz, to zrozumiem... Ai: Ech... Mam czas dlatego pójdę... - poszłam się ubrać i po chwili byliśmy w kinie... Przeszliśmy przez krótki korytarz.. - Nat.. Ja muszę iść do ubikacji... Poczekaj na mnie przy kafejce dobrze ? Nat: Dobrze... - kiedy wróciłam zobaczyłam Nata czekającego przy stoliku... Wyglądał na spiętego. Ai: To jak, idziemy ? Nat: Ummm... - kiwnął głową i poszliśmy na seans. Ani ja, ani on, nie odzywaliśmy się. Weszliśmy do sali kinowej i zajęliśmy nasze miejsca. Nie pamiętam nazwy filmu, ale po 10 minutach lała się już krew, były zabójstwa itp. Było już gdzieś w połowie filmu, gdy nagle prof. Lawrence przeciął żywego człowieka na pół... Połowa sali (kobiety i panny) zaczęły piszczeć, a ja odruchowo złapałam sie ramiona Nataniela... Biedak, zapewne był zdezorientowany. Po chwili jednak ocknął się i... Mnie przytulił... To było takie zawstydzające, ale przyjemne. Jego wielkie ramiona, w których mogłam się ukryć, trzymały mnie delikatnie. Czułam się bezpiecznie. Poczułam jego oddech na mojej głowie... Był taki ciepły i wilgotny... Bylismy w takiej pozie przez jakieś 20 minut? Bo gdy mnie puścił, ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z sali. Moja twarz była cała (dosłownie) czerwona jak dojrzałe jabłko. Zobaczyłam jego piękne, miodowe oczy wpatrzone na mnie. Dalej schowałam twarz w ręcę. Nataniel tylko się zaśmiał. Powoli zaczęłam dochodzić do siebie. Ai: Ummm.. To ja chyba wrócę do domu... - Już się oddalałam, gdy Nat złapał mnie za rękę. Nat: P-Poczekaj, n-niebezpiecznie j-jest wracać do domu o tej porze. O-Odprowadzę cię. Ai: Eee, to... Ummm, tak... - Powiedziałam prawie niesłyszalnie. Nataniel odprowadził, po czym podziękowałam mu za ten dzień i pożegnaliśmy się. Dom Ai, godzina 13.00 Jest weekend, a ja nic nie robię... Ech. Jest dopiero 13 po południu ... DING DONG Ech? Nikogo nie zapraszałam... Och! Pewnie to do mamy... Ai: Mamo! Ktoś do ciebie! Ma: Do mnie? Jesteś pewna ? Nikogo nie... Pójdę zobaczyć, kto to... Ai: *Mówi sama do siebie* Ciekawe, kto to...? Perspektywa mamy ?: Dzień dobry... Pani? Ma: Dzień dobry ... Co pana tu sprowadza? ?: Jest Ai? Ma: Ach, ty do Ai.. Proszę, wejdź do środka. Perspektywa Ai Słyszałam kroki w moją stronę... Nie obchodziło mnie już, kto to... I czego chce od mamy, dlatego poszłam do pokoju i położyłam się na łóżku. Usłyszałam, że ktoś otwiera drzwi do mojego pokoju, ale ani mi się śniło patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Nie otwierałam oczu. Poczułam czyjąś rękę na moich plecach... Po chwili poczułam, jak czyjaś twarz się do mnie zbliża. ?: Pobudka, śpiochu... - Zdecydowanie po tym ciepłym głosie wiedziałam, że to chłopak, ale nigdy nie spodziewałam się , że ujrzę... Ai: L-Lysander?! Lys: Witaj... Ai: Co ty...? Lys: Prawdę mówiąc, j-ja pomyślałem ... Czy chciałabyś się ze mną pójść do klubu karaoke ? Ai: Klub... Karaoke ? J-ja nie śpiewam najlepiej... Lys: Jestem pewny, że nie jest aż tak źle... Ai: Ech... W sumie nie mam nic lepszego do roboty... Ale t-to nie tak, że idę ze względu na ciebie i to, co powiedziałeś...- Lysander tylko się uśmiechnął. Ubrałam się i ruszyliśmy. Weszłam do klubu, a za mną Lys. Zamówił nam pokój. Po chwili przyszedł kelner z menu i zaczął nam tłumaczyć, jak obsłużyć sprzęt karaoke. Chwilę wybierałam, aż w końcu wybrałam Taiyaki z czerwona fasolą azuki w środku, a Lys zamówił Takoyaki. Nagle Lys się odezwał. Lys: To jak już czekamy, to może coś zaśpiewamy? Ai: Okej...- Po dłuższych namysłach postanowiliśmy zaśpiewać Kagamine Rin and Len - Electric Angel ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSYoz0JmnZon ) (UWAGA! ZALECAM PRZED PRZECZYTANIEM DALSZEJ CZĘŚCI WYSŁUCHAĆ PIOSENKI) Szło nam dobrze, ba nawet bardzo dobrze. Zaśpiewaliśmy Witch Hunt ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csXyTn4oSQo ). W końcu przyszły nasze zamówienia. Zjadłam szybciej, ale Lys tylko się zaśmiał. Jego twarz zaczęła się zbliżać ... Był już tak blisko... Poczułam ciepło jego ręki na moim policzku... Lysander delikatnie i wolno odsunął się ode mnie i powiedział lekko się śmiejąc i rumieniąc Lys: Pobrudziłaś się sosem... Ai: M-Mogłeś powiedzieć ... Sama bym to zrobiła! Lys: P-przepraszam! Ha ha!... Powinniśmy już się zbierać... Ai: Ach... Racja! To.. Do zobaczenia! Dziękuję za dzisiaj... Lys: Mogę cię odprowadzić jak chcesz! Wiesz, jest już ciemno i.. - nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć Ai: Okay! - Lys mnie odprowadził prosto do domu.- To jeszcze raz dziękuję za ten dzień i do zobaczenia. Lys: T-Tak... - Po tych słowach weszłam do mieszkania. ... ' Z którym chłopakiem Ai powinna się spotkać w kolejnym rozdziale? z Natanielem z Kastielem z Lysandrem ' KONIEC Ankiety pt. " Z którym chłopakiem Ai powinna się spotkać ... " Ankieta♥ ' Podobało ci się "Nonsense speaker" by Gandelina? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Gandelina Kategoria:W toku